Cosplay Fun
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Kagami's Everyday Ladybug and Accidental Amnesiac Cheating. Marinette is trying to think of costumes for her and Kagami to wear at a school party but the web series RWBY that Kagami got her into has given her an idea. Marinette/Kagami. Oneshot.


**The idea came from Kagami's Everyday Ladybug and the positive reception that people gave to me making Marigami a RWBY fan. The desire to use it again led to this fic.**

Marinette had been happy that her friendships with her class had mostly been fixed with the rest of her class after the mess with Lila. However she still had to deal with the mess of the public knowing that Ladybug had a girlfriend in her civilian identity.

There were talks amongst students about who it could be and whether this civilian girlfriend knew if they were actually dating Ladybug. There were forums and comments on the Ladyblog about this.

Cat Noir at least seemed to be keeping his flirting way under control; he had apologised to her and was being less of an idiot than usual. She did thank him for that.

Still she was happy to be with Kagami and that was all that matters. Still she was trying to think of costumes for her and Kagami to wear. The school was going to have a costume party that would take place in an afternoon. She and Kagami wanted to wear costumes together but she was struggling to come up with an idea.

She glanced around and she looked to her plush toys; she smiled at the RWBY plush toys of Ruby, Weiss and Zwei that Kagami had gotten her. Kagami was a big fan of the internet web series RWBY.

She remembered when Kagami first showed her the shrine at her home dedicated to the series late creator Monty Oum; when she admitted she never watched the series... well Kagami instantly went to her computer and got up the Rooster Teeth Website. Marinette allowed herself to be talked into binge watching the show.

When she remarked that Weiss previous to her character development seemed like Chloe; Kagami seemed insulted saying that early Weiss was still bitter than Chloe. At least Professor Port was willing to put down on her entitlement which Marinette admitted was true.

She ended up enjoying it but needed to be comforted by Kagami when she was crying after getting to the ending of Volume 3. According to Tikki she was muttering in her sleep that night 'nothing bad ever happens...'

Well she was glad Kagami got her into the show and smiled at the Ruby and Weiss plush toys next to eachother. They liked the Whiterose ship and Kagami told her that Marinette was like Ruby; Marinette thought of the comparisons of Kagami and Weiss and since liked the comparison herself (like how she was not offended when Alya used the 'ice queen' insult against her).

Marinette then stopped as she had gotten an idea on costumes she could make for them both; she then phoned Kagami to see what she thought of it...

* * *

At the costume party Alya had come with Nino; she was dressed as Majestia and Nino had come as Doorman. They had looked around and saw that most of the students (including of course Chloe and Sabrina) had come dressed as Ladybug and Cat Noir. There were ones dressed as Carapace, Rena Rouge, Cardboard Girl (to Alya's delight) and some had enough of a sense of humour to come dressed as their Akumatized personas.

They went to where Mylene (dressed as Cardboard Girl), Juleka (dressed as Rena Rouge), Rose (dressed as Ladybug) and Alix (dressed as Cat Noir) were standing. "Has anyone seen Marinette yet?" Alya asked shaking her head.

They were all doing their best to make it up for Marinette and that includes supporting her with Kagami; though they still held up hope she could end up with Adrien they were being happy for her. Plus they could not fault that Kagami had been there for her when they did not.

"Girls... I think I found her..." Mylene muttered pointing to the entrance of the courtyard; they turned and were startled by what they were. Marinette entered in some sort of black Victorian outfit along with a red hooded cape; the best they could guess was that Marinette had come as a gothic Red Riding Hood.

She was hand in hand with Kagami who was wearing a white corset and a white haired ponytail wig; they were lost in words at what they saw.

Marinette noticed Max who was dressed as a character from one of his robot video games and walked up to him at awe at the prop weapon he had brought. Kagami dragged her away by the hood.

Marinette then walked up to where they were, "Hey Velvet; a lot of Faunus here so I hope that Cardin is not around. If he or anyone tries to give you trouble then I will unleash Crescent Rose against them!" Marinette told Juleka motioning to the Rena Rouge and Cat Noir cosplayers.

"Blake; you think you can help me with the homework from Professor Port's class?" Marinette asked Alix as Kagami then dragged her away again. Nino and the girls were just silent unsure on what to say; even for Marinette standards that was unusual and weird.

* * *

Marinette and Kagami enjoyed themselves at the party there were ones like Adrien (dressed as someone from a monster movie) looking at them oddly. But then there were others like Aurore (dressed as Stormy Weather) who they heard muttering about being jealous of their costumes. It seemed like they were not the only students in the FNDM.

"Must you embarrass us; you dolt?" Kagami asked with a look to Marinette but she just smiled knowing she was just playing the part.

"You know you love me Weiss." Marinette replied putting her into a hug.

"Shut up, don't touch me." Kagami replied with a smirk as she embraced Marinette more. They let go as they then went to enjoy the party some more. If they wanted to stand out at the party then they definitely succeeded.


End file.
